


In the darkness

by dzurlady



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzurlady/pseuds/dzurlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken by the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krityan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/gifts).



> A short yuletide drabble for Krityan

The Darkness twists the people it takes, turns them into things it wants. Hikers become hunters, campers are given axes, young lovers who went wandering in the woods are transformed into loggers. All the people who have gone missing over the decades, swallowed up and coated by darkness, layer by layer, like piece of grit deep within an oyster.

They drift, solidifying and disolving in the eddies in the passage of the Presence. Most of them are blank, a negative presence. They wait (if they can be said to wait, with no concept of a future to go to or a past to have come from), thoughtless, until they are told what to do. More horrible are the ones who still remain, somewhere inside. They are raging, despairing, confused, struggling against their half formed, twisted bodies, solidifying and dissolving in the shadows. It does them no good. They are trapped, and there is no escape.


End file.
